fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Islands
The Great Islands is a group of islands on an endless ocean. It is an original world from the Sword of Dreams series and is the starter world for the first game. The ruler is unknown and there seems to be no ruler at all, making it differ from other worlds. This world's Seal of Darkness is never seen either as it is quickly swallowed by shadows near the beginning but is restored 8 years later. Despite one assuming the world is a rip-off of the Destiny Island of KH fame, it has a large role and is frequently visited in Kiru's mind. Areas Sword of Dreams The area is split into 3, The Beach, Great Wooden Hill, and the Temple of Dreams. The beach is quite small and includes a small wooden outlook of the ocean ahead. Below the outlook is Ukri's Rocket. 5 bushy giant palm trees lie at the entrance to and the exit from the beach. The Great Wooden Hill is a spiral wooden staircase around a green grassy hill with a small cave entrance near the top of the hill. It has a poisonous river down below with various stone platforms arranged in a spiral. The Temple of Dreams is a long platforming based area with the most enmity of the are as a whole. At the end the player faces Fear. At the end of the game, you can return to the place. It is no longer populated by enemies and now by only one optional boss fight, a rematch with Jake. Story Sword of Dreams A logo appears as well as welcoming calm tropical music. It says "The Great Islands". It then shows three people standing together. Their name's appear on screen in order. "Kiru, Ukri, Kuri". Kiru runs after Ukri while Kuri laughs. "This is the best game of Bozo tag ever! HAHAHA!" Kuri laughed. Kiru and Ukri looked at each other and chased after her. Then, the player becomes Kiru. A mission appears. "Chase Kuri". Then, the two chase Kuri and eventually catch her at the tip top of the island. The trio laughs and sits on a tree branch. Then, the screen flipped to a dark figure sitting in a chair. "Storm the island, sir?" the soldier asked. "Yes..." the dark figure said as he laughed evilly. Then, storms plagued the word. A lightning bolt destroyed the piece of land Kuri and Ukri were on. Kiru jumped off the land and tried to rescue his friends. They all landed on a rock. It fell into a cave and 5 shadowy creatures appeared. A blade of light appeared in Kiru's hands. They all fought together and beat the enemies. Then, a void of darkness split them all apart. Kuri was dropped unconscious in a cave while Kiru and Ukri appeared in the beach. A spirit of darkness came and the two started to uncontrollably fight. Then, they both lost and died. Kiru woke up in a white train station. A spirit appeared and Kiru finally met him. "Your heart is strong...You may live." he said. Kiru then appeared in a stain glass heart. A hoard of the shadow enemies appeared. Kiru fought them all off. Then, Kiru's heart grew. It became two-layered. Then, it showed Ukri and the player played as Ukri. He walked into a room and saw the same shadowy figure. "Hello..." he said. The game then flipped to a castle. Going back to Kiru and friends, it shows memories. You play as a small Kiru with a wooden sword. You see angry monkeys attacking a boy who looks like Young Ukri. After fighting them off, the boy thanks you and introduces himself as Ukri. Then, regular Kiru awoke on a large stain glass clock. Clock-shaped monsters appeared. Time both slowed down and sped up. After finally beating them, Kiru awoke again a little older. Alongside Ukri they adventured through the island fighting together, when they saw a girl jumping on a tree. Then, she fell! It was a race to catch. If you won, the game goes on. She thanks Kiru and Ukri and introduces herself as Kuri. A whispering voice then said, "Friendship". Kiru was then farther in time. He went into the cave and was in a puzzling challenge course. It was hard, but he finished. "Are you good?" the same voice asked. Kiru then fell through the floor. Next, Kiru awoke 2 days before the storm. Kiru had to find Ukri. It was hard but he did. Ukri was working on a rocket. "I don't belong here..." he said to himself. Kiru snuck away. What to do? A strong and tall spirit appeared. It's name appeared. "Selfishness". Kiru fought him but he was too hard. Kiru fell down and awoke falling. He avoided many obstacles and finally landed on the heart. He fell through and landed back on the island. This time, it was the morning before the storm. He landed on the helicopter. After accidentally falling in, the helicopter started. He flew around for a while training when he saw Kuri on a cliff. Vultures attacked. Kiru shot them down and came to rescue Kuri. He then went to attack the ship to change everything. A hooded man appeared. "Fate must happen. You cannot change it." he said before teleporting Kiru away. Kiru was teleported away and back on the beach. "How do I escape this nightmare?", Kiru asked. Then, 8 shards of a crystal appeared. After finding them all, a temple appeared at the top of the island. After climbing to the top, Kiru went in. Through many trials, he reached a gigantic hooded foe. His name was fear. Kiru won, and then fell down. Pictures of Kiru's life appeared, and he woke up. Sword of Dreams: Suspended Memories 'Kiru's Story' The story is mainly the same with Kiru on adventures. The game's tutorial takes place here. Some parts are cut out or shortened and some new parts are included such as the appearance of strange blocks and bricks in the area, caused by it all being inside data. 'Ukri's Story' Ukri begins his journey looking for supplies for his rocket and must collect 5 Gears, 2 Cogs, 1 Engine, and 4 batteries. Once 2 supplies are fully gotten the game switches and returns. The part ends when Ukri collects all of these but ends up flying into rage when the rocket glitches and he must destroy it. It explodes massively but someone takes the fall for it and no one notices when the storm comes to Ukri's happiness. After fighting through the storm the world ends. Enemies Bold means boss, Italic means Optional boss. Shadows *Blank Glitch *Pass *'ROCKET.???' Others *''Jake'' *'Fear' Characters TBA Journal Entry "My previous home. It was swallowed by darkness but through dreams and visions I sometimes return to see my friends and fight foes, only to wake up to a new life." After beating the game it is altered to: "For ten years I lived in this bright beautiful place. 8 years later I have returned. It is quite mellow now but still holds some foes, like the mysterious Jake." Category:Locations Category:Wario's Stuff